


Does anybody know what we are living for? (2)

by Vardek



Series: Does anybody know what we are living for? [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Иллирии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does anybody know what we are living for? (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artanis).



Зачем я?  
Я древнее камня, который лежит у меня в кармане..  
Я непонятна этим хрупким существам.  
Мой разум чужд им.  
Также как мне чужды они.  
Мой панцирь сделан из хитина.  
Твердый. Непробиваемый. Жесткий.  
Мне достаточно легкого усилия, чтобы сломать любого человека.  
Но я не делаю этого.  
Почему?  
Зачем?  
Кому и что я могу доказать?  
И хочу ли?  
Они все равно сильнее меня в тысячу раз…  
Для чего я?  
Идеальная машина для убийства.  
Так сказал он, белоголовый. Он смеется. И ему не страшно.  
Остальные боятся меня. А ему просто смешно...  
И горько.  
Я не против изысканной горечи.  
Но от его чувств у меня немеет все внутри.  
И жжет невообразимым холодом.  
Странный мир. Который населяют странные существа.  
Почему я вернулась?  
На что я надеялась?  
Что мой мир будет нерушимо ждать моего возвращения?  
Я была глупа.  
И самонадеянна.  
Мир не стоял на месте.  
Мне за ним не угнаться.  
Что я такое?  
Древняя реликвия.  
Кто я?  
Я заполняю оболочку.  
Как я могу быть кем-то в мире, который не помнит моего имени?  
Я должна уйти.  
Теперь уже навсегда.  
И все же...  
Мне не хочется уходить из этого нового мира.  
Он стоит у окна и смотрит, как снег погребает нас под собой.  
Медленно, снежинка к снежинке.  
Но что он видит на самом деле?  
От него исходит отчаяние, решимость, страх и боль.  
И еще какое-то совершенно наивное детское чувство.  
Вера.  
Люди называют его Верой.  
И мне хочется верить вместе с ним.  
Что мне не придется погибать вновь.  
Что я не останусь одна.  
Что мы спасем этот жестокий новый мир.  
И спасемся сами.  
Но, наверное, я еще не умею верить так, как они.  
Как белобрысый, который спит, сжимая окровавленными пальцами рукоять меча.  
И улыбается во сне.  
Он тоже умеет верить.  
Как Ангел, который слушает музыку в тишине.  
Мне она не слышна, но я чувствую ее дыхание.  
Научите меня верить!  
Научите сострадать, потому что любить я уже могу.  
Я могу терять, плакать и мстить.  
Будьте моей памятью!  
О нем.  
Во мне живет страх.  
Я боюсь забыть его, если вновь спущусь в Бездонный Колодец.  
Помогите мне понять это мир!  
Потому что мне есть для чего существовать.  
Я существую, чтобы научиться жить!


End file.
